Out of Their Characters
by Milye6
Summary: Gon and friends were hired to make another Hunter x Hunter video, expect a little different, actually, a lot. That special episode is called: Out of Their Characters. Will Gon and them stand the out of character acting? Read and Review! I do not own Hunter x Hunter.
1. Chapter 1

**Out of Their Characters**

**Characters: Gon, Killua. Leorio, Kurapika.**

**Summary: Gon and friends were hired to make another Hunter x Hunter video, expect a little different, actually, a lot. That special episode is called: Out of Their Characters.**

**Will Gon and them stand the out of character acting? Read and Review!**

**I do not own Hunter x Hunter **

**Rated: K+**

* * *

[BACK STAGE]

THUD!

Kurapika: I'm against this.

Leorio: add me.

Gon: uh... Director-san? I don't think I can act like Killua that long...

Killua: WHAT IS THIS?! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO ACT LIKE GON?!

Director: eh, but, only you guys can act this... I'm planning to pay you five million geni since this is hard too...

Leorio: I'm in.

Kurapika and Killua: who knows if he lied.

Gon: I-I'll try my best...

Kurapika: (why did the Boss made me go to this place?!)

Killua:... Fine...

Director: Okay! Now everyone agreed, lets get ready, prepare your script, we'll start next month!

All: okay?

[practicing]

Sign: DO NOT ENTER PLEASE!

Kurapika: uh, ahem, MONEY!

Leorio: Hm, you should be more dramatic, like this: ahem, MONEY MONEY MONEY!~

Kurapika: How am I even suppose to act like you?!

Leorio: okay okay, I'll go first, ahem, I want revenge! *reading script* I will blah blah!

Kurapika: more knowledgable Like.

Leorio: *angry mark* Ah blah blah blah!

Kurapika: uh, that part's messed up.

Leorio: AHGHAHAHAHA!

Kurapika: eh...

Sign: Don't enter or die.

Killua: okay, how am I suppose to act like you?

Gon: Hm... Maybe a little smile?

Killua: how about you? *smiles*

Gon: uh... Ahem: Tch, lame.

Killua: HEY! THAT'S SUCH A BAD IMITATION! You are suppose look annoyed! Not a goofy smile!

Gon: *pouts* how about you making a goofy smile?

Killua: eh... *smiles*

Gon: THAT'S FREAKY!

Finally, after days of hard training, it's the day.

Killua: *like a robot* this training is lot harder then training at home.

Kurapika: *same robot sound* I must agree with you.

Gon: Come on! lets have fun!

Kurapika and Killua: *stares at Gon like a robot* You never change.

Leorio: T-thats just creepy...

Director: *claps* Okay! Get in your positions everyone! Okay, Scene 1! Take 1! lights! *bright lights flicks on* Camera!*camera turns to actors* Action!

SCENE ONE TAKE 1: Why do you want to be a hunter?

Gon: *in a cool way* I dunno, I just heard that Hunter Exams are hard, so I wanna try it out.

Captain: I see... How about you two?

Kurapika: Why should we tell you? You're not even the examiner. (Like a robot)

Director: CUT! Kurapika! Put some feeling in it! You're not some robot!

Kurapika: FINE!

Gon: sigh, do we have to do it again?

Director: Yes!

Leorio: (what a change of character!)

Director: Okay! TAKE 2! Lights, camera! ACTION!

SCENE 1 TAKE 2

Gon: *annoyed, truthfully* I dunno, I just heard that Hunter Exams are hard, so I wanna try it out.

Captain: Okay, how about you two?

Kurapika: Why should we tell you? You're not even the examiner.

Leorio: I must agree with you, Kurapika, isn't it?

Kurapika: yes it is.

Captain: okay, we have two more failers.

Kurapika: WHAT?!

Leorio: *looks surprised*

Captain: Ya don't know? The exam already started!

Kurapika: ... I need the MONEY! If I had that money, I could've healed my friend and bought my brother's eyes back!

Leorio: ... Revenge. All because of that disease, my friend died, I'm going to become a hunter in order to take revenge for my friend!

Kurapika: eh? Why do you need to become a hunter in order to make that disease disappear? Don't you just need a doctor's degree?

Leorio: *glares at Kurapika* Information and transportation. I need to find info about the disease, and also, I need to go around the world in order to make the disease disappear completely.

Kurapika: oh.

Captain: Aye see, okay then. I'm ganna take you three to the closest place to the site.

Gon: muff... *smiles goofy*

Director: CUT! Gon! You cannot make any mistakes! Not even a squeak!

Gon: Aw... Come on...

Leorio: *Worried* Do we have to repeat the whole thing again?

Director: no, just from the captain said that he'll take you to that place.

Leorio and Kurapika: Phew...

Killua: I'm bored. When is it my part?

Director: Very soon! Okay, now, From the captain! Take 3, action!

Captain: Aye see, okay then. I'm ganna take you three to the closest place to the site.

Gon: *smiles coolly*

Kurapika and Leorio: *High fives*

Director: SCENE 1 END! Good job everyone!

Killua: I didn't got to do anything!

Director: Scene two will have you!

Killua: okay.

Gon: BEING KILLUA IS SO HARD!

Kurapika: *Walks away, phone ring* Yes?

Melody: How was it?

Kurapika: horrible.

Melody: well, the lady wants to see you acting so you have no choice, and the other body guards are excited too... well, me too.

Kurapika: *palm-face* no more...

Melody: hang on there!

Kurapika; *Hung up*

Leorio: who was that?

Kurapika: one of my fellow co workers...

Director: Anyway, next scene will be taking place next month, good luck!

All: NOOOOO

Killua: You better make my part exciting.

Director: *makes evil smile* Of course!

Killua: *eviler smile* And if you dare make me do something stupid...

Director: ANYWAY, Good luck! *runs away*

Killua: oh, come on!

Gon: Hey, how do I do the skate board trick?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

* * *

Director: Welcome back everyone!

All: Ha low (like a robot)

Director: Oh come on, bring us the spirits, right Go-GASPS

Gon: *covered with bandages*

Director: uh, are you okay?

Gon: *Pulls mouth bandage* I'm okay, I just got hurt while practicing.

Director: then, is it okay for you to take off the bandages?

Gon: I think. *Pulls off all bandages* (completely fine) OH! I'm fine!

Director: Thank goodness! Okay! Positions!Lights, camera, and Action!

SCENE TWO TAKE 1: Phase 1

*elevator door opens*

Gon: *sighs* this place doesn't look interesting enough...

Leorio; The atmosphere is totally different than the ship to the town... Could this all be hunter-to-bes?

Kurapika: I don't care, as long I'm here.

Tompa: *walks up* Hi! You guys must be new here!

All: Ignores Tompa

Tompa: Um... Hi?

Gon: *icey glare* watdia want, old geezer?

Tompa: *sweat drops* Um... I just want to... er... help you guys out!

Leorio: *glares*

Tompa: Um... want a drink? *shoves drink into their hands*

All: *push back* no thanks.

Tompa: Ok... bye! *runs away*

(While Running)

Leorio: *sweats, huff and puff* Th-this is a ga-gathering of monsters...

Gon: *rides skate board with hands in pocket*

Kurapika: HEY! that's cheating!

Gon: Really?

Killua: *appears out of no where* No, that guy only said to follow him. *forcing innocent face*

Kurapika: Where did you come from?

Killua: *smiles and continues to run*

Gon: *looks back* Hum, what's your name?

Killua: I'm Killua!

Gon: Hum... *tries to do skate board trick but falls down*

BONK!

Director: CUUTTT! Gon! What happened?

Gon: *rubbed head* sorry, I slipped...

Killua:*laughs hard* you should've seen his face! He stepped on his hand! HAHAHAHAH!

Gon: That's mean Killua... *sticks out tongue in embarrassment*

Director: Anyway, from when you start to run, take 2, ACTION!

Leorio: *sweats, huff and puff* Th-this is a ga-gathering of monsters...

Gon: *rides skate board with hands in pocket*

Kurapika: HEY! that's cheating!

Gon: Really?

Killua: *appears out of no where* No, that guy only said to follow him. *forcing innocent face*

Kurapika: Where did you come from?

Killua: *smiles and continues to run*

Gon: *looks back* Hey, how old are you?

Killua: I'm going to be 12!

Gon: Hum... *does trick successfully* I guess I'll run too.

Killua: *smiles*

Gon: Hum, what's your name?

Killua: I'm Killua! What's your's?

Gon: I'm Gon.

Director: CUT! Good job everyone!

Gon: YAY! I did the trick successfully!

Killua: But, you didn't look cool enough.

Director: Then... start over! Get to your positions, from the top!

All: NOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Next: Scene 3: cooking


	3. Chapter 3

After 1 month of practicing...

Gon: we are back!

Director: good! Are you all ready?

All: yes?...

Director: okay, get on your positions! Lights! Camera! Action!

SCENE 3 TAKE 1: Cooking

Menchi: welcome to the Second Phase, as you all know, these tools, are for cooking. The Second Phase is: Cooking.

Kurapika: cooking?

Gon: Tch, lame.

Killua: Oh! *happily*

Leorio: Hm...

Menchi: the rules are simple, cook the food, after we ate our fill, the phase will end. Buhara, are you hungry yet?

Buhara: I'm starving.

Menchi: okay, today's topic is:

Buhara: fried pork! *hit his tummy*

Menchi: heh, aren't you mean...

Buhara: yeah, there's the only world's most maddest pigs.

[Gon's side]

Gon: Tch, Lame...

Killua: what's so tching about?

Gon: nah, why do we HAVE to cook? Pfft.

Killua: *smiles*

Kurapika: a-b- (crap)

Director: CUT! Kurapika, you aren't suppose to speak yet!

Menchi: screw you!

Buhara: eh... Menchi?

Kurapika: ...

Leorio: sigh...

Director: we'll start with Gon's line, start!

Gon: Tch, lame...

Killua: what's so tching about?

Gon: nah, it just, why do we HAVE to cook? Pfft.

Killua: *smiles*

Leorio: where's the pigs?

Kurapika: Hey! What's that?!

Killua: a pig! No, a herd if it!

Gon: lets get'm!

All: HAAA!

[back at Menchi's]

Buhara: OHHHH, look! They are back.

Menchi: this year's are awesome, but, the hard part is just about to began.

[all of them started to cook pig]

Kurapika: Oh right! *not willing* I'm done! I'll show you the master piece of the Kuurta Clan! *gives fried pork*

Buhara: Yeah! O!

Menchi: X

Kurapika: huh?

Menchi: the pork is over cooked. NEXT!

People: oh! What?!

Leorio: Hm... So if it is like that, ah! The look also matters?

Killua: look?

Gon: Tch. Lame...

Killua: Here you go!

[pig with flowers]

Buhara: O!

Menchi: X.

Gon: here's your tching pig.

Menchi: I HATE THAT ATTITUDE!

Leorio: oh yeah! Since that the look matter, then the taste doesn't matter! *cooks* Here!

Menchi: sigh, finally something good... *munch* DISGUSTING! X! this is no different than no. 1!

Leorio: what?!

Kurapika: What's so surprising about?

Buhara: I'm stuffed...

Menchi: and I, okay! The exam have ended, all of you failed, good bye!

Director: CUUT! Good job everyone!

Kurapika: *robot* stop it.

Gon: *robot* I hate saying Tch Lame.

Killua: *robot* ah, why do I have to give a flowery pig.

Leorio: *robot* where's my money.

Director: (they all turned to robots!) well, ahem, the next scene will start next month, get prepared!

All: ah.

Kurapika: *robot* stop it.

Gon: *robot* yeah stop it.

Killua: *robot* kill.

Leorio: *robot* my money.

Director: um, well, the next scene is: 3rd exam.

All: *robot* stop it.


	4. Chapter 4

After another Month...

Director: Welcome back everyone! Today we'll be doing 2 scenes, since they are connected.

All: WHAT?!

Director: Isn't that great?

Kurapika: **Are you trying to get yourself killed?**

Director: No, no, I thought your fans are waiting too long, so I want to finish it faster.

Kurapika: ...

Gon: Whatever, lets get this over with.

Director: Good job Gon! You're really good at acting like Killua!

Killua: Growl*

Director: Okay, okay, positions everyone! Lights, Camera, Action!

SCENE 4, TAKE 1: Trick Tower

Kurapika: How are we suppose to get down? In like 72 hours?

Gon: *looks down* Hm, maybe climbing down?

Kurapika: Are you an idiot?

(Person climbs down and gets eaten by weird monsters)

Leorio: That's definitely not an option, hey, did you notice there's lesser people now?

Killua: Really? *counts childishly* Really!

Gon; Tsk, lets hurry and find a passage way.

*Splits up to find passage way*

Killua: HEY GUYS! GON FOUND 5 PASSAGE WAYS!

Gon: BA~KA! Don't shout it out loud you BA~KA!

Killua: *glares at Gon*

Director: CUT! You guys were pretty successful until YOU! *Points at Killua*

Killua: BA~KA! Its your fault to make Gon say that and to make me angry. BA~KA!

Director: Anyway, start at when they split: ACTION!

TAKE 2

Killua: HEY GUYS! GON FOUND 5 PASSAGE WAYS!

Gon: BA~KA! *Chocks on words*

Director: Gon! What happened?

Gon: *whimpers* Sniff... If Mito-san knows I'm saying this, she'll get really mad and wash my mouth with soap...

Director: Okay then, then we'll start when Killua messed up, ACTION!

TAKE 3

Killua: Tee Hee! *Giggles uncontrollably*

Gon: *Sighs and rolls eyes*

Leorio: Really, wheres the doors?

Gon: Here, there, there, here, and there.

Kurapika: whoa, thats a lot of doors.

Killua: But each doors can only be used once! *Explains*

Leorio: *thinks hard* Then I guess we'll split up here...

Gon: I'm fine with that.

Killua: Be sure to be at the bottom guys!

Kurapika: Okay then, on the count on three, we jump.

All: 1, 2, ... 3!

*Jumps*

Director: CUT! Okay! Good job everyone! Now take a break, we'll be doing the next scene after 10 mins.

All: GAH!

[During Break]

*All crowded in a circle expect of the Director*

Killua: Okay, lets make a plan to kill that Di(e)rector. DIE_RECTOR. Get it?

Kurapika: **Yes, he's definitely asking for it.**

Gon: I'm not to sure about the killing part though...

Leorio: That Bastard, he's not even paying us.

Killua: Tsk, who cares about the money, I want that man dead.

Kurapika: **Not dead, but he's asking to be beaten up quite badly.**

Leorio: Hey! I'm doing this for the money, you can beat him up all you want when I get my money, I'm not stopping you.

Gon: Um...

Killua: When that DIErector tells us to do something stupid again, I'm not holding back, you got it?

Kurapika: **No, you need to find the right time to do it.**

Killua: Says the guy who goes nuts when he sees a spider, tsk, whatever.

Gon: Hey guys...

Leorio: I'm going to make him pay extra...

Killua: *rolls eyes* you only care about money old timer.

Leorio: Hey! I'm not that old!

Gon: HEY!

*Attention turned to Gon*

Gon: I think it's time to start.

Killua: Aren't you even bothered by what that DIErector is telling you to do?

Gon: pouts* Of course I am, but Mito-san wants to see this movie.

Killua: Smirks* to see you yell 'BA~KA' twice and wash your mouth with soap.

Gon: WA! don't remind me!

Director: Hey people! It's time to start the next scene!

All: *glares at Director*

Director: Uh... places everyone! Scene 5, take 1, lights camera ACTION!

SCENE 5, TAKE 1: After Trick Tower, Phase 4

*When they all split up to hunt down their tags*

[Gon]

Gon: Finally something more challenging to do. *looks at target number* 44 huh, Hisoka? Hum... *Swings fishing rod at an apple on the tree* I guess I can't attack him head on, so I guess I'll have to make a sneak attack to get his tag.

[Killua]

Killua: *walks around* Wa, la la, la la~ I wonder who is 199? Hm... Ah! I can't remember anyone with that number! *Glances at a bush where one of the Amori brothers are hiding* Hey! Do you know who's this number?

Imori: (No way! He can't know I am here, yea, he can't know. I'll just attack him while he's sleeping and get his tag before my brothers comes back.)

Killua: Hello? *walks to the bush* Are you stuck in there? Need my help to get you out?

Imori: (What? No, he must be getting lonely so he's making an imaginary friend that is in this bush, I will move away and wait a little longer, he's bound the sleep sometime.)

Killua: You don't need help?

Imori: (Good, he's walking away...)

Umori and Amori: Hey Imori, you got your target yet? We need help.

Imori: B-brothers?

Umori and Amori: *Looks at Killua and got angry* Hey! you haven't got that kid yet? Stop playing around Imori!

Imori: Uh.. B-brothers! I just don't want to hurt a kid so I was just waiting until he sleep so I can get his tag!

Amori: You're too kind! Go and get that kid now.

Imori: sigh, I guess I have no choice, *Turns to Killua who was watching the brothers* Hey kid! Give me your tag and I promise I won't hurt you!

Killua: Sorry, but I can't do that.

Imori: Oh? *Kicks Killua in the tummy and sent him flying* You asked for it.

Amori: Ouch, right in the gut.

(Killua stares at the sky and jumped back up to his feet)

Imori: Huh?

Umori: Come on Imori! You didn't use your full strength?

Imori: Uh... yeah...

Killua: Ouch *rubs belly* that hurts, why did you do that? Huh? Your number is 198? Aw... only one number apart... then I guess one of your brothers is 199. * walks up to the brothers, brothers get tense.*

Amori: That's no normal kid... come on, into formation. *brothers get into formation*

Killua: *looks from one person to another* What'cha doin'?

Imori: (Yes... with my brothers here and in our formation, we can never be defeated...)

Amori: Huh?

(Killua is behind Amori and put one of his sharp claws at his neck)

Killua: Sorry, but I have to get your tag to pass the exam... *looks at tag* Aw... wrong person. Um... Can I have your tag? *looks at Umori*

Umori: *sweat drops* o...ok... *throws tag to Killua*

Killua: Thank you! Hum... now for the other tags... *brain fried* Ah! I know! *throws one in Amori's direction and the other to Imori's direction, but he missed and the tags flew off* Uh oh, sorry! I was meant to give it back! *bows in apology* But I need to go somewhere, so bye and good luck finding your tags! I am very sorry!

[Kurapika and Leorio]

Leorio: Huh... I wonder who this number is... *looks at bush* who's there?

Tompa: Ah! It's just me! Don't kill me!

Leorio: So it's just you, get lost.

Tompa: Don't be so cold! Come on! let's be allies!

Leorio: No.

Tompa: I'm not planning anything!

Leorio: Normally if someone says that, they are planning something. Go back to your monkey friend and get lost.

Tompa: uh... *makes painful sound* but my tummy hurts! do you have anything to help my belly? You're a doctor right?

Leorio: That's so fake, get lost, or do you want to get hurt? *glares*

Tompa: Hump, that's how you treat your patient? My tummy really hurts, I think I ate something bad... *groans*

Leorio: Sigh, fine, but do you know anyone with this number?

Tompa: Ah, that's Ponzu's, she's good with those chemical stuff and sets trap. Can you help me now?

Leorio: *opens case, then a monkey comes out to steal his tag in his suit case* Scram.

(Leorio hits the monkey and the monkey's owner, Sam, comes out and attack Leorio. But Leorio blocked Sam and beat him up, tying him up to a tree.)

Tompa: Uh...

Leorio: Who's stupid enough to fall for that trick? *Glares* Here's your medicine.

Tompa: Thank you!

Leorio: But before that...

(Kurapika comes out)

Kurapika: Ah, so you knew that I was in there. *turns to Tompa* Hey Leorio, how about becoming Allies?

Director: CUT! Good job everyone!

Kurapika: **Why do I have to do this?**

Leorio: Hey! where's my money?!

Killua: Why I have to apologize to those weaklings?!

Gon: Yay! Can we go home now?

Director: wait, one at a time, as for Mr. Leorio, you will get your payment when the movie is finished. For Mr. Killua, Gon apologizes to people so you have to do that.

Killua: Tsk, lame, but at least I get to threaten though weaklings again. (evil face) Just perfect for what I am going to do...

Leorio: What? I want my money now!

Director: Now, now, we need to be fair. We will continue next month, so prepare! *runs away*

Killua: Darn, he ran away again, I won't let him go next time...


	5. Chapter 5

After a month...

Director: Okay everyone! Ready for the next scene?!

All: (tired exhausted and the aura of killing the DIErector)

Dierector: o-oh, I see, well, this is the last two scenes! Get a hold of yourself! We are almost done!

Killua: *robot voice* yes yes, after the movie, I'll kill *stares at DIErector* you for sure.

Kurapika: *robot voice* exactly.

Leorio: *robot voice* but where's my money?

Gon: *robot voice* ah.

Director: Oh no! Not you too Gon!

Gon: Ah.

Director: sigh, But the thing is, I got a letter from the Nostarde family-

Kurapika: *cold glare* What.

Director: well, It's from Neon Nostarde,

Kurapika: Are you...

Director: it says that she couldn't wait till the movie comes out,

Kurapika: uh...

Director: so do your best everyone!

All: ah.

SCENE SIX TAKE 1: Final Phase, Part 1

Leorio: Say, what is the Final Phase?

Hanzo: Yah, what is it?

Kurapika: Hm...

Killua: *all happy go lucky* Ah?~ why not we ask the people who experience the last Hunter Exam?

Pokkle: Uh Uh! Don't ask me! I failed during the 4th phase...

Gon: Pfft, Lame!

Kurapika: Hm...

Hanzo: oh right! We can ask the elder, the older, the wiser!

Bodoro: Hm... I failed at the first phase.

All: WHAT?!

Bodoro: but I can predict what it is, okay, let us review: The first phase is basically about how you run, second is to find new food kinds, blah, third phase, well, we all have different choices, it's just a maze. And 4th phase is to hunt others.

Kurapika: ya ya, so what is the final phase?

Bodoro: He he... it is the thing we did not got tested before...

All: gulp-

Bodoro: to make it short... A WRITTEN TEST!

All: WHAT?!

Hanzo: All my hard work is only for a WRITTEN TEST?!

Pokkle: *spirit coming out of body*

Kurapika: Ah...

Leorio: please, you are kidding me right?

Killua: ah...

Gon: Tsk, lame...

Director: CUT! Great job! Ten minutes break!

Killua: ah,

Leorio: ah.

Gon: ah.

Hanzo: This is fun! But I don't think Gon should act like Killua, it's just not right...

Pokkle: Yay...

Leorio: *points at Bodoro* Wait a minute, YOU ARE STILL ALIVE?

Bodoro: *frowns* what do you mean by that?

Killua: Um... *doesn't dare to look at Bodoro*

Gon: Sigh, how do we do this? The last phase?

Hanzo: that's right!

Leorio: *still suspicious of Bodoro*

Gon: say, where's Kurapika?

Killua: He's over at the corner dra- I mean talking to his phone.

Gon: oh.

[at Kurapika's side]

Kurapika: I can't just take this anymore...

Melody: Do your best! Remember, this is what Neon wants, we can't decline her orders.

Kurapika: uh...

Melody: remember, do your best!

Kurapika: I still don't get it, why did they order me to do such? I'm losing my pride...

Melody: well, it's clear to your heart.

Kurapika: **I want to kill him.**

Melody: Don't, please.

Kurapika: **You can tell that I really want to right?**

Melody: exactly. But don't.

Kurapika: **I'm serious, after this, I'll kill him for sure,**

Melody: Eh...

[back at Gon's side]

Killua: well, seriously, we need a plan to kill that DIErector.

Gon: but Mito-San is so excited to see the-you know what? I agree...

Killua: yeah, you of course don't want soap in your mouth right?~

Gon: Please don't remind me!

Director: okay! Get ready!

Pokkle: what? Ten minutes already pasted?

Director: yes, lights,

Leorio: wait a minute!

Director: ACTION!

Gon: um... You forgot camera.

Director: Lights camera action!

SCENE 6 TAKE ONE: Final Phase Part 2

Chairman: Oh ho ho, this is the final phase~

All: *very nervous*

Chairman: *(Skip, okay, the rules are done explaining...)*

Gon: I have a question, can you tell us how do you grade us?

Chairman: ... NOOOO!

Gon: Why?

Chairman: Hm... It's a secret.

Gon: Tsk lame...

[skip... Okay, let the phase began!]

Some person in suit and tie: Okay, participant 294, Hanzo, and participant 405, Gon, please step forward.

*steps forward*

SPISAT (some person in suit and tie): START!

Gon: Hm... *glares coldly at Hanzo*

(Start to fight)

Hanzo: Surrender or I will break your arm.

Gon: Tsk, Like I will.

Hanzo: *breaks Gon's arm* (starts talking about Ninjas)

Gon: *yawns* Who cares about NINJAS?

Hanzo: *snap* *takes out blade* If you don't surrender, I'll hurt you more.

Gon: Try me.

Hanzo: GAHH!

Director: CUT! Hanzo what are you doing?!

Hanzo: I can't bare seeing Gon like this! It's so... Wrong!

Director: It can't be helped, you see, Out of Their Characters are suppose to look wrong.

Gon: Hey Hanzo! You are so good at pertaining to break people's arm! I thought my arm broke, how did you do that?

Hanzo: *proud*

Killua: pfft, he just cracked his knuckles while twisting your arm. Even Leorio can do that!

Leorio: hey, what does that suppose to mean?

[flash back]

Hanzo: I'll break your arm.

Gon: Tsk, like I will.

Okay, Hanzo twists arms, and cracks his knuckles.

[end of FB]

Gon: Oh! I see!

Leorio: where's Kurapika?

Killua: I think he went to the WC.

Leorio: Oh.

Director: Okay, lets continue, KURAPIKA GET OVER HERE! Positions! Lights camera, ACTION!

Take 2:

Gon: Try me.

Hanzo: *points blade at Gon*

Gon: *fake blood falls down*

Leorio: What?

Killua: uh!

Kurapika: *whispers to Leorio in embarrassment* Hey, if that baldy attacks Gon anymore, I'll end this. Don't stop me.

Leorio: I won't stop you comparing you attacking the weird blue dude back then.

Killua: don't worry, I have a feeling that Gon will be alright!

Kurapika and Leorio: Are you sure?

Hanzo: I surrender.

All: WHAT?!

Killua: see?

Leorio: That's to fast!

Gon: Hey! I haven't have fun yet! Don't you surrender just yet!

Hanzo: *really angry* *punches Gon on the tummy*

Gon: *pertains to faint*

Hanzo: Be sure to keep his card,

SPISAT: okay, Gon wins!

Next Battle:

[this is basically what happen, not much difference to the original, be nice to Director San, Kurapika.]

*whoosh whoosh whoosh, (Hisoka:) whisper whisper, (Kurapika:) gasp, (Hisoka:) walks away*

Next Battle:

Pokkle vs Killua:

Killua: I surrender! La la la~

Pokkle: uh?

Killua: I don't wanna hurt a kid.

Pokkle: Hey! Aren't you a kid yourself?!

killua: Buta, I don't wanna hurt you, so I surrender~

Pokkle: oh...

Next Battle:

Killua vs Big Brother.

Killua: WAIT A MINUTE! WHAT IS BIG BRO DOING HERE?!

Director: Cut! Killua, you aren't suppose to say that.

Killua: Im asking a question here! Screw that!

Illumi: What's wrong Kil?

Killua: Ah... Ah... (How did the DIErector get big bro here?)

[How Director got Illlumi to the show]

Director: Ah, Illumi-San? May you perform a bit in Out of their Characters?

Illumi: Hm? Oh right! I heard that Kilu is preforming there!

Director: That's correct!

Illumi: Hm... I guess I'll check my little brother, how much will you pay?

Director: (I'm sorry Leorio-San,) its this much...

Illlumi: deal.

[back to pressent]

Killua: eh...

Director: Okay, LIGHTS CAMERA ACTION!

START! Take 2

Killua: Oh? Big bro? What are you doing here? (Dude! He's going to kill me!)

Illlumi: (...) Ah, mother was worried about you, so I came to check you out.

Killua: (oh no!) Really?

Illumi: that's right, and one more thing, why did you chose to be a hunter?

Killua: (crap!) Hm? I just thought it'll be fun~

Illlumi: Hm, I see, well, you are not cut out to be a hunter,

Killua: (shoot!) Really Oni-San?

Illlumi: (I guess I'll kill that director... how dare he made Kil like that... *thinking about DIErector*) Yes indeed. *glares at Director*

Director: CUT! Illlumi! You are not suppose to do that!

Illlumi: really? *pouring Killing Aura*

Director: yea... Okay, lets continue

Take 3

Illlumi: yes indeed.

Killua: oh~ (I'm going to get sued!)

Illlumi: Hm, okay, so, I came here to get a hunter license, so, may I win?

Killua: but you can get a second chance!

Illlumi: Hm, but I'll rather win first.

Killua: then I'll lose!

Illlumi: I told you aren't cut out to be a hunter,

Killua: but it's worth a try! (DIERECTOR!)

Illlumi: *reaches to Killua* I told you, you aren't cut out to be a hunter,

Killua: *sweats* (oh yeah, I already took out the needle. You can't control me- wait! Could he be trying to stick another one!? I better jump back)

Illlumi: If you move, the battle starts, you know the rule by now right?

Killua: ya, I'll try my best~... *jumps back*

Illlumi: (why is he running away?) Hm...

Kurapika: *forced out words* Hey Killua! Don't be afraid of that freak! Beat the crap outa that dude!

Killua: But I'm not afraid! And he's my big bro! How am I suppose to attack him?

Kurapika: oh.

After an Hour...

Killua: No! I don't wanna surrender!

Illlumi: you better do what big bro says Kil.

Killua: don't wanna!

Illlumi: sigh, I guess I have no choice... *sends out killing aura*

Killua: that's creepy! Why did you do that?

Illumi: We may be siblings, but, I need to get the license, so please surrender.

Killua: you have a second chance!

Illlumi: ...

Leorio: (when is this going to end...)

Illlumi: *sends another layer of Killing Aura* You better surrender, if you don't...

Killua: *gets scared* B-Bu-but... F-f-fine.

All: ...

Illlumi: that's right, *pats Killua* That's the right-

Killua: *jumps away (afraid of needle)*

Illlumi: Why did you jump away?

Killua: Bah!

Illumi: *truthfully questioned.*

Next Battle:

Leorio vs Bodoro

Leorio: I'll win for sure.

Bodoro: I won't be easy,

They Fight...

Killua: *trips Bodoro because of jumping away from Illlumi from patting his head*

Bodoro: Ah! *falls down* *big crack and pertains his spin broke*

Leorio: what? Hurry! Medics!

Killua: I'm soooooooooooooooooo sorry! Wah... Big bro is right... *teary eyes* I can't become a hunter... Im going home... *walks away*

Kurapika: Don't you're just doing what your bro wants you to do! Gon's wanting to see you! I think!

Killua: Bye bye! *dramatically*

Kurapika, Leorio, Hanzo (?), Pokkle (?): NOOOOOO!

Director: CUT! Good job everyone! Now time for the very last scene!

All: *robot* I thought this was the last.

Killua: Im gunna kill you for this.

Illumi: *killing aura* you dare to make Kil like this. This is a shame to the Zoldyck family.

Hisoka: Interesting~

Director: Okay, I'll promise you this'll be the last one, when Gon awakes, and we'll be editing some parts.

All: fine. Ra.

Last Scene TAKE ONE: Gon.

Gon: *wakes* Hm? Where am I?

Satotz: Ah, Gon-kun, you awoke.

Gon: Hm? What happen? Is the others still fighting?

Satotz: ah, they already finished, you slept for three days straight.

Gon: ... Who failed?

Satotz: let me tell you the whole story...

(tells story)

Gon: Tsk. Where are the others?

Satotz: First, let me give you are license, congrats, Gon.

Gon: thanks ya, let me go. Where ARE they.

*Gon stomps in room*

Gon: *points at Illlumi* YOU THERE! WHY DID YOU MAKE MY ONE AND ONLY FRIEND AWAY?!

Illumi: Hm?

Kurapika and Leorio: YOU MEANT WE ARENT YOUR FRIEND?!

Gon: I mean a friend around my age. SO?!

Kurapika and Leorio: oh.

Illlumi: Hm...

(they started debating about Killua's leave which is kinda weird... Killua left dramatically!)

Leorio: he did it on accident! Because of THAT dude chasing him around!

Illlumi: Hm? I just want to pat him on the head to tell him he's a good boy!

Kurapika: You should learn when people wants their own space.

Gon: *grabs Illlumi* tell me where's Killua and get lost,

Illlumi: ouch. But what will you do?

Gon: *smiles coldly* Im going to beat up who ever takes away that happy kid,

Illlumi: you made me sound like I kidnaped him, anyway, he's at some place.

Gon: Where exactly?

Illlumi: at home,

Gon: Where?

Illlumi: at home,

Gon: WHERE'S YOUR HOME YOU!

Illlumi: oh, you just want the address!

Gon: You wanna test my patience? Feman?

Hisoka: *chuckles*

Illlumi: Feman? Is that a word?

Gon: whatever! Tell ME!

Illlumi: Okay, I'll just tell you the basic, the Zoldyck family. Okay, bye, *walks away*

Gon: THAT DUDE IS PISSING ME OFF.

Kurapika: I guess we understand your feelings...

Director: Cut! Good job! We'll start editing the movie, and when we are done, you can see the trailer! Bye!

Leorio: Okay, we are done, show me the money!

Director: oh right! I'll send it to your bank!

Leorio: Yes!

Killua: Kill

Gon: it's finally done right?

Director: yep! I'll just finish it up!

Leorio: again, wheres Kurapika?

Killua: *points to Kurapika*

Kurapika: **what do you want**.

Leorio: never mind...

* * *

(Review?)


	6. Chapter 6 END

Now, it's the time, when the DIErector is going to regret his actions... Probably...

Director: Hey guys! I've finished the trailer, come on!

Gon: you finished it!? I want to see too!

Killua: Hm?

Leorio: hey... I checked my bank but theres no award there.

Director: Ahaha...

Kurapika: ... (Destruction...)

Director: okay, prepare for the trailer! Come on! It's awesome!

Gon: yee!

* * *

(Epic Music) (=kind of like the Last Mission trailer...) (I'll let you imagine it~) WS: Without sound

It is when Gon and his friends gone to the Hunter Exam again... (Quick parts of SCENE 1 without sound...) But their Characters are totally different... (Awesome Photos of Gon doing the Skate board trick) In the Swamp... (Small parts of attacking pigs WS) In Battles... (Quick Photos of Gon running towards his opponent in phase three coolly, Kurapika punching the blue dude without showing his eyes, Leorio getting tense when they were playing Rock Paper Sissors, Killua innocently placing the heart back on the mass murderer's hand when he's still alive.) Stranded in Land... (Small parts of SCENE 5 WS*) But if Gon and his friends were to face Illlumi and Hisoka... (Two photo each for Illlumi and Hisoka) Will they Survive? (Tiny parts of SCENE 6 and others) Will Killua do what his brother tells him to do? (Photo of Illumi reaching Killua's head) Will Gon understand whats going on? (Small part of Satotz talking to cool Gon) Humor. (Big white letters of Humor) Friend Ship. (Again...) OUT OF THEIR CHARACTERS (Cover photo, like the cover photo for this story) COMING SOON IN (What ever month you read this)

* * *

Gon: ohh! You put the skate board trick too! Awesome!

Killua: A-ah... Th-this is it.

Leorio: dude there's only one photo of me. Well, barely any!

Kurapika:** Death. Destruction**.

Director: ah...

Killua: Don't put this on air,

Director: Buta... I already did...

All except Gon: WHAT?! (Also **bold**)

[When Neon Nostarde and her body guards saw the trailer]

Neon: OHHHH! Awesome! I want to see the movie!

Bosho: Hm~

Melody: ha ha...

Neon: Daddy! Can I can I?

Light: okay! If that makes you happy, daddy will let you watch it!~

Neon: yeah!

[back]

Kurapika: *stone*

Killua: Look you stupid DIErector! You even made Kurapika into stone!

Leorio: Give me my money!

Gon: Ah. Did. You. Already. Made. The. Movie?

Director: yes! Do you want to see it?

Gon: sure?

[they watched the full movie of Out of Their Characters, imagine it yourself~]

Kurapika:** Fire. Death. Destruction**.

Director: isn't it great?

Gon: Ah... (Mito-san's surely going to wash my mouth!)

*knock knock*

Director: Coming!

Killua: that *beep* is going to die...

Leorio: I'll join...

Kurapika: **Agree**.

Killua: wait... Did he put it on air yet!

Kurapika and Leorio: lets hope not.

[Director's side]

Director: yes?~ this is the back stage!

UNKNOWN: May I meet Gon for a sec?

Director: Gulp. Okay?

[back]

Gon: Hey Worker-San! Did Director-San already put it on air?

Workers: yes, he did.

Killua: THAT!

Kurapika: *snap* **DEATH**.

Leorio: God.

Gon: Eh?!

Director: Em... Gon? Someone's looking for you...

Gon: *gulp* *walks back stage* Hm? Hm... *gasps* MITO-SAN?!

Mito (UNKNOWN): Hello Gon! *evil aura* I saw the movie,

Gon: AH,

Mito: It was okay... Though kind of weird... But, I thought you'll need this~ *held up a block of soap*

[Back at Director's]

Gon (noises): GAHHL! BAL!UNE!SJN!GAH! BLUB BLUB BLUB!

Director: okay... *turns to others*

Kurapika: **We will first jail him**.

Killua: And then give him his worst death.

Leorio: And I won't heal him, I guess.

[During the time when Neon was watching]

Neon: M-money?

Bosho: AHAHAHAHAHA! THIS IS SO FUNNY! KURAPIKA LIKE THAT?! PFFT!

Light: (Scarlet eyes? Hm...)

Melody: (!)

Bosho: it says that Kurapika's character is switched with this Leorio... Wait... Revenge?

Melody: (oh no...)

Light: (maybe its just some effects.)

(finishes)

Neon: hey! There's still more! It's called... Behind the Scenes!

[back]

Director: There's also Behind the Scenes!

All: **Delete it**.

Director: er...

[back]

Bosho: I defiantly going to make fun of Kurapika!

(doors opened, stands Kurapika)

Bosho: er...

Kurapika: *wearing contact lends* **Don't watch i**t...

Neon: *watching it* Ouch.

[back]

Killua: Lets tie him up and kill him!

Leorio: I'll rather beat him to a pulp, since Kurapika's isn't here.

Director: eh...

Mito: I thought of sticking this in your mouth too~

Director: Ah... Oh! Kurapika's Ba- (Crap, there's four pairs of eyes glaring at me... And one of them is red... Run!) *runs away*

All: **YOU COME BACK HERE**! *chases*

Gon: ah...

[END]

Thank you!


End file.
